


Tudo por Amor

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Histórias de Amor [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, MFCDZ, Mosqueteiros, SS BR Takeover, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: O que podemos fazer por amor? Chegaria ao extremo? Até mesmo duelar para conseguir o que quer?
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Histórias de Amor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571701
Kudos: 4





	Tudo por Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada em 09/02/2012  
> Projeto Need for History do Fórum Need For Fic  
> Tempo utilizado e pesquisado: França 1610 o rei Luís XIII acaba de ser coroado.
> 
> Beta: Blood Mary, minha amiga e querida vampirinha! Meu carinho eternamente! :hugluv:
> 
> Presente muito, mas muito atrasado de Aniversário para meu amigo fofo, Fabinho.
> 
> Fabs, essa é para você. Espero que goste e desculpe a demora, mas eu me perdi no meio da fic. Mesmo assim, saiba que é de coração!

_**França – 1610  
Ano da coroação do Rei Luís XIII**_  
  
Após ser coroado rei e senhor absoluto pelo destino da vasta nação francesa, Luís XIII, assim intitulado, começou a tomar providências cujas decisões competiam somente a si. Ciente das modernidades da época (graças ao comandante de sua Guarda Pessoal), soube do desenvolvimento dos mosquetes e resolveu que seus carabineiros deveriam portar essas armas - que lançavam projéteis a cento e sessenta metros de distância.  
  
Ordenou, então, que cada um de seus fiéis defensores fosse armado com a tal arma. Uma arma que media dois metros de comprimento, pesava nove quilos e possuía um ótimo potencial de distância, muito lhe agradava.   
  
Assim que as armas chegaram de posse da Guarda Pessoal Real, os antigos homens que eram treinados em esgrima, tiro ao alvo e táticas de combate - além de receberem aulas sobre a refinada ética da corte - seriam treinados para saber manejar a nova aquisição. Desse dia em diante, os valentes carabineiros passaram a ser conhecidos como Mosqueteiros. Os Mosqueteiros do Rei.  
  


**oOoOoOo**  
  


O céu azul daquela manhã ensolarada poderia ser perfeito para um passeio nos campos floridos. Era como se um convite pairasse no ar, mas isso era reservado aos amantes e pessoas comuns, não para os bravos homens trajando o imponente manto azul, que era ricamente bordado no peito e nas costas com fios dourados e prateados. Com orgulho, cada homem ali presente ostentava o emblema do grupamento, a cruz com flores de Liz, que impunha respeito em qualquer lugar e fosse quem fosse baixava os olhos perante o poderio que o símbolo exercia. Claro, sempre haveriam os desafiantes, mas isso servia para deixar a vida um tanto mais animada.  
  
Dentro do pátio do quartel general do grupamento dos Mosqueteiros, o tempo parecia passar sem dar-lhes dissabores e, mesmo com o sol a pino, ao menor sinal de seu comandante, os mosquetes eram carregados novamente, postos nas forquilhas (que usavam para fazer mira e necessária para segurar o longo cano) e disparados outra vez. Nova saraivada de balas cortava o ar em direção ao alvo. O que se pensara ser uma arma imaculada, havia se revelado um objeto sem precisão alguma. Os mais antigos preferiam confiar em suas espadas e contar com a boa sorte, ou mesmo com suas pistolas.  
  
Após nova recarga, o estampido seco e a fumaça subindo dos gatilhos anunciaram o final de mais um dia de treinos de tiro ao alvo. Em pouco tempo, somente alguns homens se encontravam no vasto pátio da edificação. Entre eles um em especial. Ele tinha os olhos azuis fixos na entrada do quartel. Estava um tanto preocupado, mas não poderia nem pensar em demonstrar o que lhe ia na alma.  
  
Passou as mãos pelos longos e cacheados cabelos. Jogou o mosquete para que este ficasse preso em seu ombro direito pela correia de couro cru e recolocou o bonito chapéu avermelhado e com uma longa pena branca sobre a cabeça. A aba larga protegendo-lhe do sol. Voltou seus olhos para o castelo enorme, o quartel que servia de abrigo para os tantos homens, e estreitou os olhos ao avistar o comandante. Havia muitas reclamações sobre a nova arma. Dando de ombros, seguiu lentamente pelo gramado, os pensamentos vagueando, quase sonhando acordado.  
  


**oOoOoOo**  
  


Observando o treino de uma das sacadas do quartel, o senhor De Clemond, comandante dos Mosqueteiros, estreitou os olhos ao ver seu capitão aproximando-se da edificação. Notou apenas por observar-lhe a face que algo não estava bem. Sem muito esperar, marchou para dentro de seu gabinete. Se más notícias estavam chegando, queria estar preparado.  
  
Assim que se viu frente a frente com De Guerre, conteve a vontade de socar o tampo da mesa de carvalho. Algo estava muito errado e tinha certeza que não eram seus homens. Já ouvira dizer que algumas armas por vezes não alcançavam as expectativas e não esperava que justamente os caros mosquetes fossem apresentar aquela falta de precisão. Deixou o assunto de lado por enquanto, pois novo aviso lhe chegava aos ouvidos. O grupamento destacado para escolta da família real estava de volta. Solicitou a presença do mosqueteiro que ficara encarregado de ser o líder, e que este não tardasse.   
  


**oOoOoOo**  
  


_“Foi apenas uma reles e simples missão...”_ – Pensou ao desviar de um canteiro. Um sorriso matreiro lhe iluminou a face. Conhecia o potencial de quem estava aguardando e, por mais que tivesse vontade de ficar ali esperando por ele, pois tinha certeza que voltaria naquele dia, não poderia. Teriam aulas de etiqueta, não que precisasse, mas tinha de dar o exemplo, ainda mais sendo um dos mais antigos na guarda.   
  
Parando um pouco, voltou seus olhos para os céus. O sol forte ofuscou-lhe a visão. Baixou a cabeça e apertou as pálpebras com força tentando desfazer o que o brilho constante havia lhe causado. Ao tornar a abrir os olhos, seu coração falhou uma batida. O tropel dos cascos de cavalos chegando anunciava que os homens finalmente estavam voltando.  
  
Ocultando o olhar com a aba do chapéu, o loiro sorriu de lado ao ver o homem alto, ruivo, o cabelo esvoaçando ao sabor da brisa acompanhando o movimento da pluma branca presa no chapéu negro, passar por ele mantendo o galope do animal.   
  
Discretamente voltou-se para trás e dessa vez, fez questão de encarar o recém chegado. Seus olhares se cruzaram. Fora uma fração de segundos, mas o bastante para se entenderem. Ao dar o primeiro passo em direção dos homens, o mosqueteiro parou. O capitão De Guerre pessoalmente chamara o ruivo e assim por dizer, impediu que ambos se falassem. Um olhar de esguelha, íris rubras buscando pelas azuis. Uma chama pareceu acender ao novamente trocarem olhares.  
  
O loiro, filho de um francês com uma grega, conteve seu gênio e esperou pelo melhor momento de cercar sua presa. Era bom naquilo e a oportunidade não iria lhe faltar. Sempre fora melhor estrategista que o ruivo, apesar do outro superá-lo em outras coisas, tais como etiqueta. Não que fosse um desajeitado, mas detestava a pompa da realeza e dos que os rodeavam. Com um sorriso cínico a lhe iluminar a face, seguiu seu caminho.  
  


**oOoOoOo**  
  


Nem mesmo o tropel das patas dos cavalos pelos pedriscos do caminho conseguia quebrar-lhe a concentração. Estava alerta. Fora treinado para agir daquela forma. Voltando os olhos para o lado esquerdo, deparou-se com Jean e não teve como conter o pensamento. Aquele lugar... aquele local, onde geralmente seu amado deveria estar. Conteve a vontade enorme de bufar ou mesmo suspirar. Era considerado um homem controlado e muito honrado. Volveu os olhos para todos os lados e instigou a montaria a ir mais rápido.  
  
Quando fora escolhido dentre todos para seguir com a família real em escolta para a casa de Veraneio, onde os monarcas ficariam por alguns dias, o experiente mosqueteiro não titubeou em escolher os homens que seguiriam em seu comando. Também tivera de manter-se mais controlado do que o costume, pois daquela vez não escolhera seu inseparável e belicoso amado. Conteve novamente a vontade de suspirar.  
  
As lembranças da noite em que passaram juntos, o loiro discutindo querendo saber quais eram os quiproquós e pormenores que o faziam ficar fora daquela missão, acabaram por lhe assolar. Fora uma tarefa nada fácil, mas conseguira. Agora de nada adiantava ficar pensando no que já havia acontecido. Tomara uma decisão, e esta fora seguida à risca. Se houvesse mais alguma coisa a ser discutida, sofrer antes de acontecer de nada valeria.  
  
Baixou um pouco os olhos, mirando as próprias mãos enluvadas, segurou as rédeas com força. Tornou a olhar para frente e, claro, a ficar alerta. Mais um pouco e estariam deixando a carruagem com a família real em segurança no castelo e sob a proteção da guarda fixa do local.   
  
Essa troca de uma guarda pela outra nunca fora demorada, e nesse dia em especial nada demais aconteceu. Os mosqueteiros puderam finalmente voltar para o quartel general um merecido descanso.   
  
Ao longe, as torres e torrinhas da edificação que servia de quartel para os destemidos homens pareciam uma imagem confortadora. Instigando um pouco a montaria, o ruivo que estava liderando fez com que todos o seguissem. Na murada do castelo, um dos homens de guarda correu para avisar que eles estavam de volta.  
  
Assim que cruzou o arco de pedra, seus olhos buscaram por uma única pessoa. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios assim que o localizou. Sem parar o cavalo, continuou a galope e passou por ele. Parou o cavalo próximo ao estábulo e ordenou que o cavalariço tratasse muito bem de seu animal.  
  
Ajeitando as luvas de couro, caminhou calmamente pelo passeio. Volveu sua cabeça para o lado e quando tornou a olhar para frente, deparou-se com íris azuis brilhantes. Uma troca de olhares muito rápida e discreta.   
  
\- Camus, seja bem vindo. – Saudou o capitão De Guerre. – Me acompanhe, o senhor De Clemond o aguarda.   
  
_\- Merci,_ capitão. – Agradeceu as boas vindas e seguiu o homem baixinho e atarracado. Com um olhar de esguelha buscou pelo loiro. Deixou um sorriso discreto iluminar-lhe a face. Bastava apenas um olhar, não era necessário palavras. Tornou a ficar sério e seguiu em silêncio. Muito provavelmente o comandante gostaria de saber se tudo correra bem nos poucos dias em que no campo os Mosqueteiros passaram tomando conta do bem estar do monarca e sua família.  
  
Assim que parou a frente do austero homem de meia idade, o recém chegado retirou seu chapéu fazendo uma mesura. - Senhor De Clemond.   
  
\- Camus, seja bem vindo de volta. – Fincou os olhos no ruivo. Como sempre sério e distante. – Não vou segurá-lo muito, só quero saber se tudo correu perfeitamente bem.  
  
_\- Oui_ , tudo muito tranqüilo. – Fez uma pausa. – Se pensavam em fazer alguma coisa nesses dias, repensaram ao ver os homens tomando conta da casa de campo.  
  
\- Entendo. Isso, então, é uma boa notícia, mas como sempre, _non_ devemos relaxar... Olhos sempre atentos. – E com um leve aceno de mão, dispensou o mosqueteiro. Na realidade, as preocupações em manter a eficiência da guarda e a tê-la sempre nas boas graças do Delfim sempre foram as metas do comandante De Clemond. Não era uma tarefa fácil, mas também não impossível. 

  
  
**oOoOoOo**  
  


Assim que deixou o gabinete do senhor De Clemond, o ruivo recolocou seu chapéu, ajeitou a espada na cintura e rapidamente ganhou as grandes portas de madeira maciça. Sua montaria ficara no mesmo lugar. Seguiu até o estábulo e esperou um pouco até que o animal fosse novamente encilhado. Montou e deixou o quartel. Precisava fazer algumas coisas e, somente depois disso, ir para sua casa localizada nos arredores de Paris. Precisava ver se tudo estava bem e se não teria de comprar mais provisões.  
  
Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar em casa, já passava do meio da tarde. Apeou à frente do pequeno estábulo e, puxando o reluzente animal para dentro, tirou-lhe a sela tratando de deixá-lo escovado e em sua baia, com muita água fresca e um pouco de feno.  
  
Ao começar a sair da construção, parou de chofre. Uma lâmina fina e bem afiada cruzou-lhe a frente do corpo e ficou atravessada sobre seu peito, barrando sua passagem. Arqueando a sobrancelha, estreitou os olhos e suspirou.  
  
\- Milo, você sabe que um dia eu poderei machucá-lo, _non_? – Perguntou com calma.  
  
\- Ora, creio que já estou ficando muito óbvio para você, não é? – Respondeu com nova pergunta. Sorriu de lado ao vê-lo concordar com um meneio de cabeça, mas não moveu um milímetro sequer a espada.  
  
Sustentando-lhe o olhar, o ruivo revirou os olhos. Conhecia muito bem o companheiro de armas e amante. Experimentou dar um peteleco, com a mão ainda enluvada, na lâmina afiada, mas muito pouco ela se moveu.   
  
\- Milo, alguém alguma vez já disse que você é um tanto previsível? – Perguntou e com um movimento rápido, saltou para trás desembainhando sua própria espada.  
  
As lâminas se chocaram e juntas permaneceram enquanto os dois se estudavam. Lentamente, deram uma meia volta. O barulho do metal contra metal quebrando o silêncio.  
  
\- Sabe, eu acho que já... – Um sorriso debochado nos lábios. – Pelo menos com relação a você, creio que preciso repensar minhas estratégias.  
  
Girando um pouco o pulso, Milo fez com que sua espada circundasse a de Camus. Ele esperava por uma distração, ou algo que lhe desse a vantagem. O ruivo deu alguns passos para o lado. Os frios olhos rubros presos nas íris azuis. Camus não queria ser uma presa fácil como já havia acontecido algumas vezes... e definitivamente, daquela vez não seria.  
  
Invariavelmente, quem começava os ataques em situações como essa era sempre o ruivo, e naquela tarde a situação não se alterou.  
  
Após ficarem alguns minutos se estudando, o francês avançou fazendo sua espada zunir ao cortar os ares. O choque do metal se repetindo por mais algumas vezes enquanto trocavam golpes.  
  
\- Vejo que não teve tanta paciência, hoje, Camie! – Provocou o loiro ao se afastar, mas continuar apontando sua espada para o amado.  
  
\- Milo... – O ruivo pronunciou baixo. – Estou cansado, será que _non_ podemos nos sentar como bons cavaleiros e conversar? – Perguntou.  
  
\- E que graça isso teria? – Respondeu com nova pergunta e se lançou para cima dou outro. O golpe foi defendido habilmente. Com um volteio, Camus saiu atrás do outro obrigando-o a seguir-lhe o movimento. – Sabe que não consigo treinar esgrima com mais ninguém.  
  
_\- Non_ seja exagerado, Milo. – Pediu ao empurrá-lo para longe com a espada e o auxílio de sua mão livre.   
  
\- Não estou sendo exagerado, Camie... estou apenas sendo realista! – Sorriu e esperou um pouco. Jogando a lateral do manto azul para trás, avançou para cima do mosqueteiro e, mesmo este defendendo o golpe, a ponta de sua espada acabou por resvalar no braço do outro rasgando sua camisa de babados.  
  
\- Me deve uma camisa, Milo! – Grunhiu ao voltar seus olhos para o braço. Sabendo que o amado não o atacaria com a guarda baixa, checou o lugar para certificar-se de que não havia sido ferido. Não, não havia. Estreitou os olhos, deu alguns passos e ficou em guarda. Com um movimento da mão livre, o chamou para o embate.  
  
Com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios, o loiro belicoso desferiu novos golpes que foram todos rechaçados e defendidos com habilidade extrema. Ambos eram muito bons com as espadas e somente se uma distração os atrapalhasse para que cometessem um erro facilitando a vitória do outro.  
  
Mais alguns golpes trocados e como um felino, o loiro afastou-se a uma distância considerável. Baixou um pouco a frente do corpo e apoiou ambas as mãos nas coxas.   
  
\- Camie, isso não vale! – Protestou arfando. – Está me deixando cansado. – Sim estava mesmo. Havia treinado tiro de manhã, um pouco de esgrima após a aula de etiqueta (novos trejeitos da corte francesa).  
  
\- Hmm... – Arqueando as sobrancelhas o ruivo deu algumas passadas de lado parando bem a frente da entrada do estábulo. – Está ficando velho, _mon chèr_? – Provocou.  
  
\- Ora, sabe muito bem que sou mais novo... – Parou ao perceber que havia caído na provocação do amado. Deixou um sorriso bonito se formar em seus lábios ao vê-lo sorrir. Sabia que o frio mosqueteiro só sorria com ele... Os sorrisos eram como um bálsamo... um presente para ele.  
  
\- Pode ser que seja mais novo que eu, mas que está ficando velho, está. Eu ainda sou mais ágil que você. – Provocou mais um pouco.  
  
\- Ora, vou lhe mostrar quem é mais ágil! – Grunhiu Milo. Partindo para cima, cruzou novamente espadas com o amado, mas um tanto desatento teve uma parte de seu manto azul, o manto dos mosqueteiros, rasgado pela ponta da lâmina afiada. – Eiii... me deve um manto novo! – E enquanto reclamava, avançou mais uma vez para cima dele.  
  
Com movimentos leves e ritmados, o ruivo conteve os novos golpes. O barulho do choque de metal contra metal quebrando o silêncio do estábulo e assustando os poucos animais que lá se encontravam. Experiente, Camus esperava por um erro de seu oponente. Conhecia perfeitamente Milo, sabia que uma hora, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele poderia se distrair. Talvez, quem sabe, até mesmo contar com a sorte, como já acontecera algumas vezes. Dando alguns passos para trás, o ruivo sorriu de lado e instigou novamente o amante.  
  
O outro já dava sinais, mesmo não querendo, de cansaço, mas nunca iria entregar os pontos. Aquilo não condizia com sua reputação. Novamente foi chamado para o combate; assim que desferiu o golpe, sentiu que deveria ter esperado. Sua espada em fração de segundos estava no chão.  
  
\- Camie... – Murmurou. Já havia sido desarmado por ele outras vezes, mas não esperava sê-lo naquela tarde. Estranhou o fato de seu amado não baixar a guarda.   
  
Apontando a espada na direção do peito de seu oponente, Camus não deixou-se levar pelo jeito de Milo e com passadas largas, pegou a espada do chão e a lançou para o amado. – Continuemos... – Sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
O loiro pegou a espada rapidamente e com movimentos circulares do braço esquerdo enrolou a capa azul para ter mais mobilidade e para que esta não o atrapalhasse. Com um sorriso debochado avançou para cima de seu oponente. Em sua cabeça não conseguia entender como estava indo tão mal naquele embate.  
  
\- Milo, desista. – Pediu o ruivo rebatendo o ataque e em seguida fazendo seu movimento o qual foi contido pela espada do loiro.   
  
Ainda sorrindo, Milo deu alguns passos em um semicírculo, girando lentamente e sendo seguido pelo ruivo. Os dois se estudavam tanto que pareciam jogar uma partida de xadrez. A astúcia e a perspicácia falariam mais alto no final de tudo.  
  
\- Não vou desistir, Camie! Sei que é isso que quer que eu faça, mas não vou mesmo! – E ao terminar de falar, lançou-se de encontro ao amado. Os passos decididos assim como os golpes certeiros e muito rápidos.  
  
O ruivo até tentou se esquivar; conteve os golpes, mas um deles acertou-lhe o braço. Um leve arranhão. Parou de chofre um pouco antes de se enfiar no amontoado de feno revolto às suas costas. Volveu os olhos para o local machucado, o sangue começava a tingir-lhe a camisa. Fuzilou o mosqueteiro a sua frente.   
  
Com um sorriso matreiro ao mesmo tempo que desafiador, o loiro nada disse. Esperou pelo ataque e o defendeu. As espadas ficaram presas por um tempo. Os corpos e rostos muito próximos. As lâminas afiadas aprontadas para cima. Com um movimento rápido, Milo sapecou um beijo leve nos lábios do ruivo.  
  
\- Milo... – Rosnou o ruivo. Ele deveria esperar por uma atitude daquelas vinda do amado.  
  
\- Ora, não sei por que protestas, meu caro! Sabes muito bem que acidentes e surpresas são inevitáveis. – Gracejou ao usar o tom de voz sério e impessoal. Sim, estava o imitando.   
  
Com um empurrão, Camus libertou-se da proximidade do outro. Deu alguns passos para trás e sem dar tempo para que o outro pudesse idealizar novo ataque, golpeou-o com toda a força que podia. Viu o loiro conter seu ataque, mas este o desequilibrou. Não o atacaria dessa forma, por isso mesmo esperou um pouco até que ele se recompusesse. Baixou um pouco a lâmina em direção ao solo.  
  
\- _Mon amour... Non_ acha que já chega? – Perguntou. As sobrancelhas arqueadas. Se ele já começava a se cansar o que dizer do amado que havia ficado no quartel treinando?  
  
\- Não! Eu ainda não o desarmei. – E ao terminar de dizer isso, avançou para cima do amante desferindo mais alguns golpes precisos.  
  
Pego de surpresa, Camus deu alguns passos para trás em direção de onde o feno estava armazenado e um tanto solto para melhor manuseio. O relinchar de _Flèche_ (Flecha) seu cavalo quebrou-lhe um tanto a concentração. Um piscar de olhos e era desarmado. Fincou os olhos no escorpiano à sua frente. O sorriso irônico iluminado-lhe a face.  
  
\- Vencido, me desarmou! Será que agora podemos parar com isso? – Perguntou.  
  
\- Creio que não. – Respondeu Milo. Deslizou a língua lentamente pelos lábios. Baixou e pegou a espada. Jogou-a para o aquariano e estreitou os olhos. Ainda não estava satisfeito. – Sur ses gardes! (Em guarda!) – Bradou. Em seguida, sem muito esperar voltou a atacar o amado.  
  
Camus começava a ficar irritado. Não era fadado a perder a paciência, mas parecia que naquele dia o amado e belicoso loiro estava disposto a testar seus limites. Travando o golpe, novamente as espadas ficaram presas. Aproveitando-se disso, Milo colocou os corpos e aproximou o rosto para sapecar novo beijo no outro. Com um empurrão, o ruivo tentou afastar o outro de si. Percebeu tarde que sua atitude deveria ter sido outra. Conhecia perfeitamente aquele brilho nas íris azuis. Quando deu por si, estava sendo empurrado com ímpeto pelo outro.   
  
Milo não iria deixar seu francês afastá-lo, não era isso que queria. Estivera maquinando o que fazer e como fazer. Era bom estrategista, e já fazia algum tempo que o feno atrás deles lhe rendia pensamentos nem um pouco castos. Pegando o mosqueteiro à sua frente de surpresa, empurrou-o em direção do amontoado de palhas amareladas.   
  
\- _Merde!_ (Merda!) – Deixou escapar o aquariano assim que perdeu o equilíbrio.   
  
As espadas foram lançadas longe evitando um acidente maior. Ao prever o que iria acontecer, o ruivo segurou fortemente na roupa do amado e os dois acabaram por irem ao solo. As pernas emaranhadas. Os corpos colados. Os rostos muito próximos, a respiração alterada. Os olhares perdidos um no outro. Fogo abrasador contra gelo polido.   
  
Antes que o clima fosse quebrado, Milo baixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios do francês em um beijo ardente e avassalador. Rendido Camus correspondeu com ímpeto. Quando finalmente teve os lábios libertos sorriu de lado.  
  
\- Milo, está em cima de mim... – Murmurou. – Será que poderia...  
  
\- Pelos céus, Camie! Será que você sempre tem que tentar quebrar o clima? – Reclamou. Dobrando uma das pernas que se encontrava entre as do ruivo, forçou o joelho de encontro ao membro, o provocando.  
  
Um gemido baixo escapou entre os lábios do aquariano. – _Mon Dieu!_  
  
\- Deixe Deus fora disso, ruivo! – Pediu o escorpiano ao mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior. – Tenho ideias que fariam Deus ficar morrendo de vergonha!   
  
O ruivo tentou novamente reverter a situação.  
  
\- Milo, eu poderia lhe machucar com uma maluquice sua!  
  
\- Bem, Camie, creio que você já me feriu um tanto, mas não... não me mataria. Nem me deixaria ferido.  
  
\- Mas por duas vezes quase acertei seu coração.  
  
\- Sim, eu sei, mas você nunca faria isso. Eu confio em você, tinha plena consciência de que pararia o golpe antes de terminar de desferi-lo.   
  
\- Um dia posso errar, _mon amour_! – Remexeu-se abaixo do corpo do outro.  
  
\- Não, eu confio em você e ademais, sabe muito bem que eu faço tudo por amor! – Falou bem próximo ao lóbulo da orelha do outro. Seu hálito quente provocando arrepios no amado. – Chega de tanta conversa... Quero você, ruivo! – Sem mais nada dizer, calou-o com um beijo antes que esse interrompesse novamente o idílio que o escorpiano tanto queria.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *ouvindo música enquanto arruma a fic para colocá-la no ar, a aquariana loira só percebe que não está mais sozinha quando escuta um resmungo*
> 
> Ok! Ok! Kardia eu... *para de falar ao se virar e deparar com um par de olhos ávidos, maliciosos. Os lábios carnudos em um sorriso sínico.*
> 
> Mask... *engolindo em seco* Enzo, coiso fofo! Me assustou.
> 
> Mask: Io te assustei, bambina! Ora, no era para tanto. *sorrindo de lado. Um sorriso matreiro.*
> 
> Faz tempo que você não vem me visitar, já estava achando que você tinha me deixado de lado e...
> 
> Mask: Deixado de lado? Io te deixando de lado? Bambina, você nos deixou de lado. Jogado as traças. Nunca mais pegou ‘Olhos do amor’ para continuar. Nenhuma linha escreve mais sobre mia flor e Io. *a voz começando a ficar mais alta. O sangue italiano falando mais alto*
> 
> Calma, carcamano! Acontece que...
> 
> Mask: Acontece nada! Acho bom ir pensando em continuar a fic e...
> 
> Ah! Não! Pode parar por ai! Pegou a mania do Kardia?*olhar mortal* Chega, vai já pro seu cantinho e não me amola. Vocês se esquecem quem é a dona do kit fic! *vendo o italiano sair de fino resmungando alguma coisa* Ufa que esse é mais ponderado.
> 
> Merci aos que chegaram aqui. E até o próximo surto!
> 
> Beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
